


As Long As You Love Me

by aqonoluna



Series: Unorganized One-Shots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstreet Boys were my SHIT when I was a teenager, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, I Love You, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Overthinking, Sex, Song Lyrics, Stress Relief, Top Sakamoto Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Akira spends a lot of time in his own head. Ryuji has always been there to successfully help distract him when that happens. Like at one in the morning, for example. Now that they’re dating, Ryuji has one more thing in his arsenal he can try.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Unorganized One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980691
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have an opinion and that opinion is that “As Long As You Love Me” by Backstreet Boys is literally THE perfect AkiRyu song. That said, I’m employing the oldest type of fanfiction I know of to share this opinion of mine: song fic! :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

_...and how you got me blind is still a mystery / I can’t get you out of my head / don’t care what is written in your history / as long as you’re here with me_

Akira sighs softly as he curls up against Ryuji, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

The room is quiet. Almost too quiet. Ryuji is snoring which is the only sound in the room. Morgana isn’t here, having gone to stay the night with Futaba because Akira wanted to have Ryuji over tonight. It isn’t like Morgana is going to tell him he can’t, so he agreed to give them space.

Where Ryuji has been asleep for several hours now, Akira has been wide awake with a thousand and one thoughts racing through his mind. This happens to him sometimes. Anxiety and stress take over his mind and prevent him from sleeping, instead forcing him to go over everything about his life, past and present, that has been, is, or can even be remotely construed as going awry.

No matter how much he tries to focus on the things going right, his mind always doubles back to that which is wrong. 

For example, right now, he’s largely focusing on the fact he has to leave Tokyo in five months to the day. Starting back in May, he’s done this on the twentieth of every month up until now. He knows he should be focusing on the here and now, but he can’t help it.

Every single month since April, he’s met someone new who quickly became one of his best friends, with the most recent person being Haru. It’s already hard enough to leave his best friends behind, but now he also has a boyfriend, and not only does he have to leave his best friends, but now he also has to leave his boyfriend, as well.

In truth, Akira doesn’t live that far from Tokyo, but it’s still hard. The thought of not being beside this amazing group of people every single day—

“Akira?”

Sniffling, Akira raises a hand to wipe away the tears that have started forming at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t want Ryuji to know he’s been up like this. He knows for a fact he’ll just worry if he finds out he’s been stressing and, apparently, crying.

“Yeah?” he whispers.

“What’re you doin’ awake, babe?”

“I...” Akira swallows, wracking his brain for something to say. When he can’t think of an adequate lie, he sighs softly and tells the truth. So much for not worrying Ryuji, he supposes. “I was thinking.”

“What about this time?”

“I... I don’t want to go home,” he murmurs, sighing through his nose. “I know it’s stupid because I’m not leaving for five months, but it’s already been six months and we just started dating. I don’t want to leave you and everyone else behind. It... I... it just sucks.”

Ryuji nods to himself, pushing himself up on his elbow, facing Akira. “You’re overthinking,” he says gently. As if Akira doesn’t know that. “I’m definitely gonna miss ya, but we got five months to be together, and... and you really don’t live that far from here. You did take a train to get here, after all,” he says. He pauses to think of something more to say, because that doesn’t feel good enough. “Um... and... and you can always come back for college. University of Tokyo is a good school. It’s gotta be if Makoto is thinkin’ of goin’ there. With yer grades and bein’ top of the class and all, I’m sure you won’t have a problem gettin’ in.”

“You think so? I do have a criminal record.” He sighs and looks down and the bed, biting his bottom lip. “I bet they won’t let in someone charged with assault.”

“Akira...” Ryuji says, helplessly, like he’s reaching for someone hanging off a cliff, but they’re _just a little bit_ out of reach. He sighs softly, taking Akira chin in his hand and gently lifting his head. “Kira, sweetheart, yer worrin’ about the wrong stuff at the wrong time.”

“I know, Ry. I can’t get it out of my head, though.”

“I know,” Ryuji says gently, barely above a whisper, and nods. He is definitely all too acquainted with how much Akira overthinks; with how much in his own head he is. He’s done everything he can to help him keep it at bay in the past, but perhaps there’s something new he can do for his boyfriend to help him stop thinking _and_ also go back to sleep. Something... fun for the both of them. “I can help you... um, I can help you go to sleep, if you’d like.”

_...every little thing that you have said and done / feels like it’s deep within me / doesn’t really matter if you’re on the run / it seems like we’re meant to be_

Akira’s heart skips a beat, his pupils dilating as much as his eyes are widening. He really hopes Ryuji is alluding to what he thinks he is, because, otherwise, the erection forming in his pants is going to end up being extremely awkward.

“I... Y-Yeah... I’d like that,” Akira breaths, scooting closer to Ryuji, pressing his forehead to his bare chest, because his boyfriend, unlike him, sleeps in nothing but boxers. He closes his eyes, taking in his scent for a moment before a bit of reason pops into his head. “Are you sure, though? I... we...” This would be their first time, if they ended up going through with it. “Are you sure you want our first time to be prompted by me overthinking stuff?”

“I can’t think of anything better,” Ryuji replies, smiling softly, wrapping his arms around Akira. Making love to his overthinking boyfriend at one in the morning sounds like the perfect first time, in Ryuji’s opinion. “I can’t tell you how many times in the last couple weeks I’ve wanted to bend you over a table or something and fuck you while we were makin’ out because of all them damn noises you make,” he admits, cheeks burning red. “I... um... I think our first time should be special, though, a-and this feels pretty special to me,” he murmurs, cheeks practically ablaze. Luckily it’s too dark for Akira to see it.

“Me, too,” Akira breathes, pulling his burning from Ryuji’s hot skin and looking up at his boyfriend. His cheeks are as ablaze as Ryuji’s. “I... what do we do now?” he asks, shyly.

“Do you have lube...?” Ryuji only knows about them needing lube because he, admittedly, looked up porn. He didn’t find it arousing, but it had been... as informative as porn could be, nevertheless. “Um... and condoms? Do you have those?”

“I have lube. I... I don’t have any condoms,” he whispers quietly, his voice cracking. He doesn’t mean for that to happen, but of all the stuff he does have, he feels a bit stupid for not having condoms. Especially knowing this day would come at some point. Not to mention, he’s already in kind of a fragile state, what with all the overthinking he’s already done. He’s susceptible to beating himself up. “...Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Kira.” Ryuji smiles softly and kisses Akira’s forehead in a few spots, a few times, until he can hear him smile, sniffling quietly. “Just get the lube. I trust you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. I trust you. Go get your lube.”

Akira nods and gets out of bed, going over to a small box full of stuff. It’s mostly dildos and vibrators, but he also has a couple bottles of lube. The one he grabs is a warming one, because it’s supposed to feel amazing for the person doing the penetration and the person being penetrated. 

Plus, it smells nice.

Coming back to the bed, Akira climbs back into his spot next to Ryuji and the wall and puts the lube on the windowsill. It’s as good a place as any for it, and they can easily grab it later.

Turning back to his boyfriend, Akira barely has the chance to announce that he’s successfully retrieved the lube before he’s being pinned down to the bed, his boyfriend’s hips pressed against his own and their lips crashing together in a heavy, open-mouthed kiss. One of Ryuji’s knees is pushing between Akira’s legs, brushing against his clothed erection.

Akira whines, bucking his hips against Ryuji’s knee, and then practical sobs when his erection rubs against it. He is definitely not thinking about his problems anymore. The only thing on his mind is his arousal; is how amazing Ryuji makes him feel.

Deepening the kiss, Ryuji snakes one hand under Akira’s shoulders to cradle him while the other hand slips down his boyfriend’s pants to slowly stroke his already engorged, weeping member. Every so often, he can feel beads of leaking pre-cum whenever his fingers brush over the head of his cock, but mostly he’s feeling how every swollen vein down his length is pulsating every time he strokes his hands over him.

The feeling of his boyfriend’s cock in his hand is literally like nothing he has ever experienced.

The real treat, though, is the needy cries, the pleasure-filled sobs, and the wanton moaning and whimpering coming from the insanely gorgeous person under him. Every sound Akira makes causes Ryuji’s heart to speed up, to the point that he swears it might burst out of his chest if Akira keeps up these noises.

His heart isn’t the only thing about to burst.

Ryuji is doing his own share of moaning. His own cock is straining in his boxers for more attention than just rubbing against thin fabric. He knows he needs to prep his boyfriend first, and he will, but there’s a primal part of his brain that wants nothing more than to sink his cock into Akira’s ass as is and fuck him senseless.

“Fuck,” Ryuji’s gasps, pulling Akira’s sleep pants down to his knees with one hand. It’s a trick he didn’t know he could pull off until right now. Pulling back to sit on his knees, he examines the sight of Akira’s kiss-swollen lips, messy hair, half-lidded eyes and blown out pupils, and the way his cock is dripping pre-cum down his shaft.

“Oh my _god_ , Akira,” Ryuji says breathlessly, with more conviction than he’s ever said anything in his life. The real deity is his boyfriend and damn it if Ryuji doesn’t want to worship him. “You are so _fucking gorgeous_ and I love you so goddamn much.”

This is perhaps going a lot faster than making love ought to, but Akira is the most beautiful person in the world and they _are_ teenagers. Inexperienced teenagers, at that. As much as Ryuji wants to make love to his boyfriend, and he will, he also wants him to experience as much pleasure as humanly possible, because that’s Ryuji’s bread and butter, his cup of tea. That’s where his own arousal comes to life, in knowing that his boyfriend is experiencing as much pleasure as he can possibly provide him. So what if this goes a little fast, so long as Akira is happy.

“Nhhhn, I love you, too, Ryuji!” Akira cries out, the cool air of the attic around them rushing against the warm skin of his erection, causing him to whimper, making him obscenely desperate to feel the warmth of Ryuji’s hand on his length again. “Please, Ry! Please, I— I’m _so hard_. Please keep touching me!”

“I can’t have you cummin’ just yet,” Ryuji breathes. As much as he wants to make Akira happy, he also wants to cum at the same time as him, which means leaving his weeping cock alone for a few moments. “We can’t cum together if you’ve already done it. B’sides... Wouldn’t ya rather I open you up first? My cock inside you is what you really want, ain’t it?” Leaning back in to kiss Akira, holding himself up with one hand as he reaches a hand down to tease Akira’s hole, he says, “You’re so pretty when yer makin’ all them noises. I wanna know what you sound like with somethin’ in your ass.”

_...I’ve tried to hide it so that no one one knows / but I guess it shows / when you look into my eyes / what you did and where you’re coming from / (I don’t care) / as long as you love me, baby_

Akira begins to fall apart right then and there.

He has fingered himself so many times before and used toys on himself almost as often. Neither of those feelings compare to the way Ryuji’s singular finger feels simply teasing him. Not penetrating him, not fucking him, not even pressing against his prostate. All he’s doing is simply touching his entrance and already Akira is unraveling.

As much as he wants to close his eyes and beg for more, he can’t bring himself to do it. Not when those piercing brown eyes are looking at him like he’s the most important, the most beautiful, and the only person in the world.

Looking into his boyfriend’s eyes while this intimately close to him is going to be his undoing.

Breathing unevenly, he bites his lip and arches his hips up off the mattress, whining when he can’t get more attention. It’s as though Ryuji is keeping it from him, because he can definitely tell he pulled his finger away when he tried to arch his hips.

“Ah-ah,” Ryuji hums, sitting back on his knees again to grab the lube off the windowsill. “Lube first, then I promise I’ll give you whatever you want, okay?”

Akira shamelessly nods frantically.

Chuckling softly, Ryuji flips the cap on the lube bottle and pours out a decent amount on three of his fingers. He knows that much from the ‘research’ that he did, so he’d be ready for this exact moment. They might both be new to this, but he didn’t feel like halting the moment to ask Akira questions he could find the answers to on his own.

“You’re so pretty when you’re desperate, Kira.”

Leaning back over Akira, Ryuji presses the same finger from before against his entrance. This time, though, when his boyfriend arches into the sensation, he awards him with a gentle push of his finger past the ring of nerves. He groans at the tight feeling, his own cock twitching and throbbing, knowing he’ll soon be able to plunge himself deep within this tight warmth. Just as soon as his boyfriend is prepped enough to take him.

Akira continues to unravel, lustful whining and desperate whimpering filling the otherwise quiet room around them. The further the finger pushes, the more it undoes him. By the time said finger is in to the hilt and bent to press against his prostate, Akira cries out, squealing in a unabashedly animalistic manner, rutting up into the feeling.

His hands are scrambling, digging into the sheets beside him as he arches, as he cries out, as he continues eye contact with his boyfriend. He wonders if he looks as utterly torn asunder as his boyfriend does, or if he’s perhaps worse, because Ryuji looks pristine compared to the way he feels. It isn’t fair that Ryuji looks so calm when Akira is falling apart, breathing erratically and desperately looking for something to do with his hands. It isn’t fair that his boyfriend can be thrusting one finger against his prostate and undoing him from the core while he looks like he’s enjoying himself more than he’s enjoying being undone.

“Ryuji, _please_! More!!” he wails, suddenly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulling him in to crash their lips together, shoving his tongue into his mouth and down his throat.

Ryuji groans loudly into the kiss but obliges Akira. Pressing a second finger into him, he pushes it in slowly until it, as well, is in to the hilt. At that point, he makes a scissoring motion that awards him a sharp tug of his hair and a loud cry into the kiss, slender hips sharply thrusting into his own, their erections rubbing together. They both moan then. Ryuji really has no idea how much more of this he can take until—

Oh, fucking god— oh, holy hell— _Fuck it._

Without hesitation, he thrusts a third and final finger in and almost immediately begins stretching him open while pressing his bent fingers into his boyfriends prostate. Holding himself up on his knees, he reaches between them and grabs both of their erections to stroke them simultaneously, but he’s giving notable attention to Akira because he wants to maintain his election long enough to at least feel what it’s like to fuck his boyfriend, even if he’s almost positive his stamina won’t take him too much past that.

“Kira, baby,” Ryuji groans, pulling away from the kiss and pressing his forehead to Akira’s. “Are you ready for me? Goddamn it, I wanna— Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Akira’s heart is racing — and he can distinctly feel Ryuji’s racing as well, because he has his hands gently placed on his neck and he can feel his rapid pulse there. That’s what he wanted; that’s what he needed. He needed his boyfriend to be falling apart just as much as he is. It’s only fair that Ryuji experience how amazing he’s making him feel for himself, after all.

“Yes! _Yes, Ry!_ Please!”

Ryuji gives Akira a quick kiss, taking a few more moments to give attention to his prostate, listening to those beautiful whimpers, before his cock throbs painfully. 

At this point, he pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on his boxers, the soft whine Akira gives at the loss of his fingers causing his cock to throb more desperately than it has. He proceeds to discard his boxers completely. He then does the same for Akira, pulling his pants off the rest of the way, as well as pulling off his sleep shirt, discarding the both of them to the floor.

Coming back to his fully naked boyfriend, Ryuji leans back on his knees, taking in the sight. Akira is literally the most gorgeous person he’s ever met. Here he is, laying naked in his bed, Ryuji above him, feeling like the luckiest person in the world to be here right now; to be the one who gets to see Akira like this. His lips as kiss-swollen and dark red, his cheeks are flushed a dark shade of pink, his eyelids are half-lidded with his pupils obviously blown out, and his cock is weeping pre-cum, all because of the attention he provided him; all because of the way he fingered him open, pressing at his prostate.

“God,” Ryuji breaths, leaning back in to press kisses to the length of Akira’s neck, staring right below his jaw and ending at the spot where neck meets shoulder. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous. I love every goddamn thing about you,” he breaths. Biting down on the soft skin of his neck to suck at least one spot there, he groans, “You’re _such_ a good boy, ya know that?”

“A-aaa, hnn! Ryuji!!” Akira cries out, digging his nails into his boyfriend’s back as he thrusts up against him, rubbing his cock against his midsection. “Pl-please!”

“I know,” he breathes, moving his lips to his ear to suck on the soft cartilage. He quietly hushes his boyfriend, running his hands down his sides and letting them rest on his hips. “I know, Akira. It’s all right. I got you, baby.”

Moving his lips from his ear to his lips, Ryuji kisses Akira again, but it’s more gentle this time, more deliberate and loving. He grabs both of his boyfriend’s wrists and pins his hands above his head with one hand, so he doesn’t have to worry about what to do with them. With his other hand, he grabs the base of his pulsating erection and guides to Akira’s entrance, first prodding it against the soft, moist ring, before then groaning as he and begins to ease himself in.

Time stops.

Or, it feels like it does.

Akira wraps his legs around Ryuji’s waist to provide him as much room as he can, moaning into the passionate kiss he and his boyfriend are sharing. He’s whimpering shakily, hands struggling against the hold Ryuji has on them, whining as his ass is filled, being stretched in ways he hadn’t been able to do to himself. He throws his head back and squeezes his eyes closed, mouth agape as he moans.

“H-hey,” Ryuji gasps, feeling like he’ll never bottom out again this point, “look at me, Akira.” As much as he, too, wants to throw his head back and cry out his pleasure, he wants to see Akira’s beautiful face more.

Just as Akira looks back at him, Ryuji finally bottoms out. The both of them are gasping and moaning, taking a moment to get used to this feeling. Akira is so hot and tight, but not suffocatingly so, around Ryuji, and Ryuji is stretching Akira open in the most deliciously, intoxicating way. He swears he can feel the way Ryuji’s veins throb in his cock; swears he can feel them stretching him, as well.

“Keep your eyes on me, Akira,” Ryuji directs, finally pulling back and beginning to thrust. He groans loudly, gasping as he does so. “Fuck~ ya feel so good.”

Akira does his best to do as Ryuji asks, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend as he slowly starts to thrust into him. He’s already unraveled from the inside, his whole body a shell of its former self, but now he seems to be unraveling him from the outside, too, because he’s sure he looks like he might burst at any second; he’s sure he looks as blissed out as he feels. There’s no way not to show Ryuji how having his cock inside him, slowly thrusting, picking up pace, hitting his prostate and making him scream — there’s no way not to show him that this is his undoing. There’s no way not to show him this is the most amazing he’s ever felt and it’s all because of Ryuji.

“Fuck!” Akira cries out, lifting his head off the bed to try and steal a kiss. When he’s awarded that, he groans into the kiss, “I’m gonna— I’m so—.”

Ryuji groans, reaching between them to take Akira’s cock in his hand, stroking it steadily and in time with his thrusts. He picks up pace rather quickly, going from the gentle, more romantic thrusting to desperate, needy thrusts, with the full intention of not making love to his boyfriend but rather getting himself off, because he’s so desperate to cum and he’s desperate to get Akira to cum. Before long, he’s practically slamming into his boyfriend, stroking him at a pace that emulates that speed.

“—I’m so close!”

“D-do it,” Ryuji groans, deepening the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as he squeezes his wrists for something to do with that hand. “C-cum for me, Kira.”

That’s it for Akira.

Thrusting up against Ryuji, Akira cries out as he arches up off the bed, the kiss breaking in that moment. Hot ropes of cum shoot across his stomach, some landing on his neck and quite a bit landing on his chest. He’s screaming his boyfriend’s name as he cums, only to scream it louder as Ryuji slams into him and also cums with a cry, digging his nails into his wrists and hip.

Akira is gorgeous.

“Fuck.”

Collapsing against Akira, letting go of his cock, Ryuji groans and buries his nose into his neck, taking in the scent of his post-sex musk, and to pepper his skin in gentle, lazy kisses as he works to regain control of his breathing.

Akira isn’t doing much better. His body is jerking in post-coital bliss, his breathing heavy and uneven. He pulls his hands from the hold Ryuji’s had on them and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. He groans quietly with each kiss, his eyes falling closed because he’s too tired, too spent, to keep them open anymore.

“I love you so much, Ryuji.”

“I love ya, too, Akira,” he breathes, finally pulling out of his boyfriend. He’s awarded with a soft whine, his hole feeling well abused, even in such a short amount of time. He is probably going to feel that tomorrow... not that he minds. “Should... should I clean you up?”

“Is it... is it weird if I say no?” Akira’s cheeks burn red. He kind of likes the way it feels, having Ryuji’s cum inside him, and part of him wants to keep that a little bit longer, if only because this was their first time. “Is it... okay if...?”

“It’s your body, Akira,” he breathes, gently kissing his nose. “I’m at least gonna go get some towels to clean up your stomach, though.” He doesn’t sticky cum on him when they cuddle, but he doesn’t say that part.

Going downstairs quickly after putting his boxers back on, Ryuji grabs some wet and dry paper towels and brings them back upstairs. He makes very quick work of cleaning up his boyfriend, exhaustion starting to set in. He tosses the paper towels in the waste basket and finally gets back into bed, pulling Akira into his arms, letting him rest his head on his chest. He places a gentle kiss on top of his head.

“I love you.”

Akira doesn’t respond with much more than a quiet, content hum. Somehow, between cleaning him up and getting in to bed to hold him, he’s already fallen asleep.

It doesn’t take Ryuji long to follow suit.

_...I don’t care who you are / where you’re from / what you did / as long as you love me_


End file.
